La Nueva Era de Oro
by yolandachiku
Summary: En el año 2025 varios países rompieron todo tipo de relaciones relaciones y algunos se dividieron, estos países solo mantienen relaciones con los países en su mismo estado, los restantes países de la ONU no saben por que sucedió esto, así que después que después de 5 años los países "cerrados" aparecen y con nuevos cambios. Mostrando que todo se puede, aun sin mucho apoyo.
1. El Principio 1

Hola a todos! Gente esta es la primera historia que publico! Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta díganme, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, bueno los dejo que lean!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es total mente mia esta historia esta publicada en wattap!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-+-+-10 de octubre del 2024, México DF.-+-+-

Dentro del despacho presidencial se encontraban dos personas una mujer y un hombre de apariencia de 18 años, los dos muy parecidos aunque la piel del hombre era un poco mas blanca que el de la mujer, ambos tenían cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, la mujer vestía un bonito vestido negro, y el hombre un traje elegante, .

Los dos eran México bueno México del norte y sur.

Los hermanos México se encontraban nerviosos hoy iban a conocer a su nueva presidenta, ellos no sabían como era, ya que escucharon que prefería mantenerse al margen de muchas cosas, dicen que ella gano ya que ayudo a muchas personas de distintos estados, sin importar el costo, ellos saben que era joven, 27 años de edad en realidad, pero para ellos ella es muy joven.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron rebelando aun hombre de 35 años y a su lado la nueva presidenta de los estados unidos mexicanos.

La mujer tenia cabello y ojos castaños oscuro, vestía para sorpresa de los hermanos un pantalón de mezclilla negro que parecía de vestir y por la forma de sus "zapatos" podrían ser botas de combate negros, blusa de botones color roja, usaba un saco elegante negro.

Hombre: bueno señorita ellos son los representantes humanos de nuestra nación los hermanos Rivera Sánchez-decía mientras se refería a los hermanos con respeto- señor y señorita rivera ella es Yolanda López Vega la nueva presidenta-decía

Yola: es un honor conocerlos y espero podamos trabajar para mejorar nuestra nación -decía sonriendo alegremente- puedo saber sus nombres?-preguntaba

Itzel: mi nombre es Itzel Guadalupe Rivera Sánchez y el es mi hermano Pedro Antonio Rivera Sánchez-decía con una sonrisa, mientras la saludaba de mano

Pedro: mucho gusto en conocerla-decía con una sonrisa, repitiendo la acción de su hermana.

Hombre: bueno me retiro para que puedan hablar a solas-decía mientras salía del despacho.

Cuando el hombre salió del despacho se produjo un silencio, que fue roto por la nueva presidenta

Yola: bueno será mejor que empecemos con nuestro trabajo-decía alegremente mientras se sentaba detrás de su nuevo escritorio- bueno en realidad quería iniciar mi trabajo con la creación de nuevos empleos y ayuda para la gente de bajos recursos, así como cobrarle mas a los gringos por el petróleo, o también sobre mantener las fronteras vigiladas no quiero que ningún mexicano tenga que pasar ese infierno solo para cruzar una frontera, por eso es el aumento y creación de empleos, también tenemos que vigilar a los mismos policías ya saben por su corrupción y esas cosas.- decía

Pedro: me parece una idea increíble y tiene mas ideas presidenta-decía

Yola: Claro que si pedro a y no me llames "presidenta" solo llámame Yolanda, bueno solo cuando estemos nosotros-decía son una sonrisa- bueno en realidad, yo tenia planeado no valorar tanto el dólar, también detener la inseguridad pero eso no lo diremos a todo el mundo para que los narcos no se percaten de eso, yo no cometeré el mismo error de Felipe calderón -decía felizmente.

Yola: bueno será mejor que empecemos por lo del petróleo y los empleos-decía-bueno será mejor cuando nos reunamos con los gringos-decía con cansancio

Itzel: no le agradan los estadounidenses-decía sorprendida

Yola: claro que no, ellos son unas ratas y lo que menos quiero es estar cercas de una por mi solo apoyaría empresas europeas y asiáticas-decía seria

Pedro: usted tiene buenas ideas espero que eso nos ayude para tener un futuro mejor-decía con una sonrisa

Yola: eso me alegra! y bueno eso es todo lo que quería comentarles, pueden tomarse el día libre yo les llamo si necesito de su presencia-decía

los 2: bueno nos retiramos y hasta mañana-decían con una sonrisa

Yola: hasta mañana!-les decía alegremente

-+-+- 24 de enero del 2025, Nueva York, USA.-+-+-

En el edificio de la ONU, los presidentes discutían unos con otros ven en realdad dos de ellos, la presidenta de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Yolanda López Vega y el presidente de los Estados Unidos Americanos, Alexander Johnson, los dos presidentes tenían una charla algo acalorada mientras que los demás se mantenían al margen .

Alex: No pueden aumentarnos el precio del petróleo!- decía furioso- si no fuera por nosotros ustedes no hubieran aprovechado el petróleo!-decía enojado

Yola: podemos porque ese petróleo esta en nuestro territorio! -le decía gritando mas no estaba muy enojada como el presidente americano

Alex: no me importa! sin nosotros ustedes no serian nada! serian unos inadaptados como sus antepasados los mugrosos indígenas! ustedes los latinoamericanos apestan como los de medio oriente y los africanos! además de que varios países europeos como asiáticos! -le grito

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hizo que los presidentes de Latinoamérica y varios europeos miraran a la presidenta mexicana con algo de preocupación y los latinoamericanos con frialdad al presidente estadounidense.

Yola:(ya enojada) ¡ESTO ES EL COLOMO! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ALEXANDER JOHNSON! ¡A QUI SE ROMPEN TODOS NUESTROS TRATADOS!¡ NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE INSULTES A NUESTRA GENTE Y A NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS!¡MEJOR VETE BUSCANDO QUIEN TE VENDA PETROLEO Y MATERIALES PORQUE NOSOTROS NO LE VENDEREMOS A UN PAIS CON GENTE COMO TU!-decía la presidenta furiosa, mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la salida y antes de salir.

Yola: y una ultima cosa, México romperá varios tratados con otros países para evitar problemas, también aumentare la seguridad en las fronteras-decía con frialdad- México se cerrara a si mismo solo ciertos países se les permitirá la entrada y apoyare a cualquiera que también se quiera cerrar y podamos trabajar mutuamente-decía mientras salía dejando a los presidentes helados, algunos estaban indignados y otros hablaban en voz baja pero se miraban serios.

Presidenta de Argentina (María Alejandra Rodríguez Hervatich) : bueno como veos que el presidente de estados unidos no aprecia el esfuerzo de los latinoamericanos así que Argentina también se cerrara, presidente de estados unidos americanos-decía con una mirada seria mientras seguía a la presidenta mexicana

Presidente de cuba (Ignacio García Castro): concuerdo con las presidentas María y Yolanda, cuba también se cerrara, me retiro-dice mientras salía

Presidente de Perú (Marcos Ramos Mendoza): seguiré el ejemplo de los demás , Perú también se cerrara-decía con enojo mientras salía

Los demás presidentes se quedaron callados, algunos pensando en la opción de cerrarse y otros creyendo que todo es un error y esos países podrían quedar en bancarrota, además de que ya no se vendería petróleo mexicano.

Se juntaron en grupo varios presidentes para tomar una decisión

Estaban decididos

Habían tomado su decisión


	2. El Principio parte 2

Hola a todos otra vez! Espero que les guste trate de hacerlo mejor pero no se cómo quedo a si que pueden decirme y/o comentarme lo que no les guste en serio! No me molesta

Saludos a SalyKon, Victoria Grayson y a Me-chan!

Bueno disfrútenlo! Cuídense y saludos!

-+-+- 24 de enero del 2025, Nueva York, USA.-+-+-

La reunión de los países era mucho más diferente que la de los presidentes, Inglaterra y Francia peleaban mientras que estados unidos se reía escandalosamente, al otro lado de la mesa Rusia asustando a los países bálticos, Italia gritando pasta cada 5 segundos, Prusia molestando a Austria, Hungría a punto de golpear a Prusia por molestar a Austria, España abrazando a un romano mientras este trataba de golpearlo y lo maldecía, china tratando de detener a todos con dulces, corea del sur acosando a china, Japón estado de acuerdo en todo con todo lo que dice estados unidos y suiza diciéndole que tome sus propias decisiones.

Al otro extremo los países latinoamericanos, Venezuela platicando con Colombia mientras se maquilla, Bolivia quejándose de que chile le quito su pedacito de mar con Paraguay y Perú mientras que estos comían, chile tratando de alejarse de un argentino pegajoso, Guatemala y Belice platicando con los hermanos México sobre los inmigrantes en el cual honduras se metió a la conversación, Brasil platicando con una gran sonrisa con Uruguay, cuba platicando con Haití y republica dominicana sobre asuntos de islas.

Alemania ya cansado de tanto alboroto no aguanto más.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

-SILENCIO!- Alemania gritaba enojado, a lo que los demás países se quedaron callados- NO PODEMOS TENER UNA REUNION DESENTE SIN QUE TODOS USTEDES CAUSEN ALBOROTO! INGLATERRA TU COMIDA NO ES BUENA! FRANCIA A NADIE LE INTERES SI ERES HERMOSO! AMERICA DEJA DE REIRTE QUE MOLESTAS! PRUSIA DEJA DE MOLESTAR A AUSTRIA! RUSIA DEJA DE INTIMIDAR A LOS PAISES BALTICOS! ESPAÑA DEJA A ROMANO PARA QUE SE QUEDE CALLADO! CONTROLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ COREA! ARGENTINA DEJA DE ACOSAR A CHILE! BOLIVIA CALLATE! ITALIA DEJA DE GRITAR PASTA CADA 5 SEGUNDOS! ESTO ES UNA REUNION! NO UN CIRCO!-decía furioso

-Alemania tranquilo no es para tanto-España le decía algo nervioso

Alemania estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió dejando ver a los jefes de México, Argentina, Cuba y Perú, todos ellos tenían caras seria demasiados.

La presidenta mexicana se adelanto de sus otros tres compañeros y se acerco a la cabecera de la mesa quedando los otros presidentes a su lado.

-Buenos días representantes humanos de los países, veníamos a dar un anuncio para todos ustedes- decía con seriedad la jefa de los hermanos México

-Por favor pediría que Argentina, los hermano México, Cuba y Perú vengan con nosotros para comentarles la situación y ahorita se les comentara sobre el asunto -decía seria la presidenta argentina

Los países llamados se miraron con confusión mientras salían con sus presidentes y los demás sabían que algo estaba pasando, España y los demás latinoamericanos así como otros países esperaban pacientes.

Los países y presidentes volvieron a entrar los hermanos México estaban serios, Cuba enojado, Perú pálido y argentina igual de serio que los mexicanos.

España, los demás latinoamericanos, como los norteamericanos, algunos europeos como asiáticos se preocuparon.

\- hijos pasa algo malo?-preguntaba preocupado España.

Perú simplemente bajo la vista, Cuba no lo quiso mirar a los ojos, los hermanos México y Argentina lo miraron.

-Solo venimos a despedirnos-decía serio el argentino

-como?-preguntaba Uruguay con un deje de preocupacion

Argentina miro a su presidenta y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-*suspira* nos "cerraremos" romperemos relaciones con los demás países con los únicos que tendremos contacto será entre nosotros cuatro-decía fríamente- lo siento papá, mamá, hermanos, amigo, esto es un asta pronto- Argentina decía mientras se colocaba al lado de su presidenta y le sonreía a chile con tristeza, mientras este lo miraba en shock.

-Los siento mucho, Bolivia cuídate-le decía Perú mientras lo miraba y le sonreía con tristeza, mientras se colocaba de lado de su presidente, Bolivia lo miraba mientras lloraba en silencio.

-adiós mamá, papá, hermanos, hermanas, amigos-decía Cuba mientras miraba el suelo.

\- mamá, papá, lo siento-decía mientras bajaba la vista México del sur.

-perdónenos mamá, papá-decía mientras los miraba con tristeza, los mexicanos estaban a los lado de su presidenta mientras que esta los miraba con tristeza.

-por qué?!-España estaba en shock mientras lloraba en silencio, romano estaba en shock.

-Las cosas se salieron de control señor España tuve que hacer esto por el bien del país y el bienestar de los hermanos México-decía la presidenta mexicana

Los presidentes fueron los primeros en salir, seguido de sus respectivos países.

La sala estaba en silencio, todos estaban en shock, que fue roto por los sollozos de Haití y Republica Dominicana.

España y los países latinoamericanos lloraban en silencio, lo que sorprendió a los otros países fue como romano estaba consolado a España y a barios países latinos.

Los hermanos de Norteamérica estaban en shock.

Así como el resto del mundo.


	3. ¿Sorpresas?

-+-+-15 de Marzo del 2025, 3:24 pm, México D.F-+-+-

En la oficina presidencial se encontraban 18 personas hablando sobre los mejoramientos del país que había cerrado todas las entradas y salidas de México así como los otros 3 países restantes.

-Bueno en realidad las cosas se han puesto un poco problemáticas ya que muchas personas obtenían productos gringos para sustentar sus tiendas- decía pensativa la presidenta mexicana.

-Varias personas de diferentes nacionalidades quieren salir y entrar del país, hubo barios accidentes en las fronteras con chile, estos problemas le están causando dolores de cabeza a Argentina-decía preocupada la presidenta argentina.

-Nosotros estamos mejorando poco a poco, el número de personas que trata de irse a E.U están disminuyendo rápidamente esperamos mejoraremos- decía tranquilamente con una sonrisa el presidente cubano.

-Perú está mejorando pero parece extrañar a Bolivia- decía el presidente peruano.

-Bolivia no está en mejores condiciones, está demasiado serio, tampoco se queja de chile.- respondió David Mendoza Valdez, presidente de Bolivia, un hombre de 38 años cabello y ojos castaños.

-Uruguay está en las mismas condiciones, se la pasa viendo el rio de plata, Brasil fue el único que al menos logro que comiera-decía la presidenta de Uruguay Claudia García Vázquez

-Entonces Latinoamérica se cerrara totalmente -decía con tranquilidad el presidente chileno Carlos Rivera.

-Es mejor eso que permanecer ante el "imperio" gringo- se quejo la mexicana.

La secretaria de la presidenta de México entro apresuradamente.

-Señorita, el presidente de Egipto y la presidenta de Dinamarca están solicitando una reunión con usted-decía la mujer nerviosa, no todos los días se reunían los presidentes de América latina.

-Déjalos pasar por favor, Julieta-decía la presidenta a su ya demasiado nerviosa secretaria.

-Claro-decía retirándose.

Minutos después el presidente egipcio y la presidenta danesa entro al lugar donde todos los presidentes latinoamericanos se reunieron.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho enanita -decía dirigiéndose a la presidenta mexicana con una sonrisa burlona el presidente egipcio.

-Mantén las apariencias, y opino lo mismo desde hace ya unos meses no hablamos verdad Mario-decía con la misma sonrisa burlona- tú no has cambiado en nada Gabrielle nosotras seguimos hablando de vez en cuando.

Presidente Egipcio, Mario Alcaide, un hombre de 29 años, cabello negro corto y ojos castaños, lentes de marco negro, es un buen amigo de la presidenta mexicana ya que en un tiempo vivieron en México por el trabajo de su padre, también conocieron a la que en un futuro seria la presidenta danesa Gabrielle Sørensen, cuando termino sus estudios se volvió a Egipto en el cual se volvió alumno de _"Antares"_ __uno de las _"Cuatro estrellas reales"_ y donde después de un tiempo se volvió presidente del mismo, ante los _"Stellare"_ el es uno de los " _Trece Zodiacales_ " siendo _"Escorpio"._ Le gusta platicar con su nación, está enamorado de Gabrielle.

Presidenta Danesa, Gabrielle Sørensen, una mujer de 28 años, cabello rubio lacio hasta los hombros ojos verdes, lentes de marco fino, es una de las mejores amigas del egipcio y la mexicana, es muy tranquila y es la más sensata del trió (7u7), estudio cierto tiempo en México como intercambio de estudios, ella se volvió alumna de _"Fomalhaut"_ uno de las _"Cuatro estrellas reales"_ ante los Stellare es una de los _"Trece Zodiacales"_ siendo _"Libra"_ , el postre danés que mas adora es el Æbleskiver*** y le gusta el pay de limón.

-Espero que estés dispuesta a mantener un comercio justo con Dinamarca y Egipto-respondió con una sonrisa tranquila la presidenta danesa.

-si mas países los siguen con el sierre nos uniremos a su causa, no por nada somos amigos verdad-dijo el egipcio con una sonrisa- nosotros podemos mantenerlos informados de lo que pase haya "afuera"- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-eso es me parece justo-decía la danesa- escuche que en Europa hubo movimientos en el sur de Italia, España, Grecia, Rumania, Bulgaria, Ucrania, Lituania y Polonia -decía nerviosamente.- también, Irak, Irán, Siria, Arabia saudita y Pakistán, Malasia y filipinas.

-parece que los viejos ya movieron sus hilos- decía el egipcio soltando una carcajada.-la diversión esta por empezar!-decía divertido

-entonces será mejor que nuestras naciones se reúnan- decía la argentina con una sonrisa.

-+-+-15 de Marzo del 2025, 4:10 pm. México D.F-+-+-

-Alguien sabe porque nuestros jefes nos reunieron aquí?-pregunto cuba serio.

-Creo que varios países latinos también seguirán nuestros pasos cuba-dijo soltando un suspiro México del sur, ella extrañaba platicar con Guatemala y Belice.

-Quien creen que serán los países que sean nuestros "aliados"-pregunto argentina curioso.

Nadie hablo México del norte abrió la puerta de la sala donde tienen que reunirse con los países latinos que "seguirán" sus pasos, al entrar se sorprendieron al ver a todos los otros países latinos junto con Dinamarca y Egipto.

-¿Hermano?- dijo/pregunto un Bolivia sorprendido mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo- eres tu Perú! Te extrañe!- decía llorando mientras se abrazaba a Perú.

-Y yo a ti Bolivia-le Perú le susurro a su hermano menor mientras sonreía levemente.

-ARGENTINA!- gritaron Paraguay y Uruguay mientras tacleaban a el argentino quien los recibió gustoso (?).

-Sabes extrañamos tu egocentrismo- rio levemente Uruguay- después de todo quien te puede aguantar cuando te enfermas o ganas algo- decía riendo junto a Paraguay.

-Yo también los estaño-decía con una gran sonrisa el argentino-después de todo soy la luz de sus ojos-dijo alagándose a sí mismo, Uruguay y Paraguay soltaron suspiros mientras sonreían levemente.

Chile se acerco lentamente al argentino ególatra, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto.

-Weon-le hablo chile tranquilamente con un suspiro, si se arrepentiría de eso.

-Manu! Te extrañe y me extrañaste?-decía mientras abrazaba a un chileno sonrojado.

-suéltame weon culiao!- le grito tratando de quitarse al empalagoso argentino.

Al otro lado todas las naciones que son islas abrazaban a cuba con una gran sonrisa. Los mexicanos hablaban con los centroamericanos alegremente, si los extrañaron.

-Y que hacen aquí Dinamarca, Egipto? Si no es molestia - pregunto México del sur curiosa.

-HAHAHA! Mi presidenta y el presidente de Egipto vinieron a hablar con su presidenta, ellos son viejos amigos!-decía Dinamarca con su sonrisa de siempre, Egipto sonrió levemente.

-Entonces todos los latinos harán lo mismo que nosotros?-pregunto cuba curioso.

-Sii!- dijeron/gritaron todos.

-Y ustedes?-pregunto los hermanos México

-nosotros aun no seguiremos su ejemplo- decía Egipto-nuestros presidentes arreglaran ese asunto-decía con tranquilamente, argentina asintió energéticamente.

Ese día fue el mejor de todos, estaban juntos como familia aunque sabían que faltaban mas integrantes de esta, esperando que esos que faltan algún dia se reúnan con ellos.

Sin saber que se reunirán con ellos mas pronto de los que esperaban.

***Æbleskiver: (en danés, rodajas de manzana) son frutas de sartén tradicionales danesas que se come en el mes de diciembre.

¿Quiénes serán los stellare? ¿Las cuatro estrellas reales? ¿Los trece zodiacales? ¿La presidenta mexicana pertenece a estos "grupos"?

Espero les guste no he tenido mucho tiempo de continuar con el fic pero encontrare la forma de continuarlo :3 los exámenes son cada dos semanas :S

Bueno espero que estén bien! Nos leemos pronto y saludos y cuídense!


	4. Amigos?

-+-+-+-27 de agosto del 2025, 11:23 am, Roma, Italia-+-+-+-

El presidente italiano estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, y más al tener a " _ese"_ hombre al frente.

-Sabes lo que pasara si no firmas estos documentos, verdad?- dijo un hombre mayor, sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos azules mostraban una frialdad esos ojos que lo han visto todo.

-Claro que lo se señor Bosetti -dijo nerviosamente el jefe de los gemelos Italia- pero es necesario que solo Italia del sur se cierre?-pregunto.

-Sí, Italia del norte no lo necesito, sus tierras solo sirven de turismo, carece de habilidades en el campo, en cambio Italia del sur, sus tierras pueden servir tanto de turismo como de cultivos- decía fríamente- además será como un punto de reunión para los países de Europa del sur y el norte de África que se unan a la causa de los latinoamericanos- decía con una fría sonrisa- si usted firma esos documentos le ayudaremos a mantener a flote a Venecia y recibirá materia prima de los países que entraron en el bloque- sentencio secamente, mientras le pasaba los papeles al presidente.

-Está bien, firmare pero espero que el sur siga ayudando al norte- decía mientras soltaba un suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano los firmaría, después de todo tenia a uno de _"Las cuatro estrellas reales",_ y uno de los lideres más importantes de sociedad secreta " _Stellare"_ \- puedo preguntar, quien será el nuevo presidente de Italia del sur?- pregunto

-Eso será a su debido tiempo "Señor presidente"- decía con cierta diversión, el juego apenas acaba de comenzar.

+-+-+-+-2 de septiembre del 2025, 3:34 pm, Distrito Federal, México-+-+-+-+

Italia del sur, caminaba con cierto nerviosismo, su nueva jefa Rosetta Bosetti le había indicado que habría una reunión con los países que entraron al bloque, sabía que las intenciones de su jefa eran bloquearse como los países latinos, el español lo observaba, su jefe le había indicado que era necesario apoyar a los latinos, eso ayudaría en su economía, además VERIA A SUS HIJOS!

-Lovi, tranquilízate, por fin veremos a nuestros hijos!- decía con total alegría mientras abrazaba a romano.

-Joder! Suéltame bastardo!- le gritaba enojado romano

-Es bueno que hayan llegado! Papá y mamá _-_ en frente de ellos estaba argentina quien le sonreía con cierta diversión mientras corría para abrázalos, a su lado estaba chile quien los saludo.

-Bastardo- romano en realidad estaba alegre de ver a su "hijo"- _maldición, el bastardo España estará más insoportable que nunca_ \- pensó, vientres veía a España triturando/abrazando a argentina quien se ponía azul, recordando como España se deprimía alegando que sus "pequeños" ya no los podía visitar.

Después de que chile recibiera un abrazo tritura huesos de parte de papá España y Argentina abrazo a romano a pesar de que este lo maldijera, se encaminaron hacia la sala de reuniones.

Entraron a la sala de juntas, donde se sorprendió de encontrar a Egipto y Dinamarca platicando con los hermanos México y Guatemala, Brasil y Venezuela platicaban con Marruecos y Libia.

-Mamá, papá, tal vez te preguntas porque están aquí, ellos tienen un "trato" con nosotros, trato que nuestros jefes han arreglado, los temas se trataran en la reunión, y explicaremos porque nos están apoyando - decía con diversión.

Un momento de los abrazos tritura huesos a los que fueron sometidos todos los países (incluso los invitados), empezaron la reunión.

-Los países bálticos, Polonia, Ucrania, Bulgaria, Portugal y Grecia, nos podrán ayudar, los bálticos, Ucrania y Bulgaria pidieron apoyo militar y materia prima, Grecia también pidió apoyo económico, Polonia bueno el nos ayudara ya que tiene "problemitas" en su casa, cosa que no nos ha dicho cuales- decía leyendo la hoja Dinamarca, quien para sorpresa de todos estaba tranquilo pero aun así con su gran sonrisa.

-Los podemos ayudar pero también necesitamos apoyo para otros problemas en nuestras casas, la creación de empleos en todos los países, los griegos podrán también obtener un empleo en otro país- decía México del norte, mientras checaba unos papeles.

-Ayudaremos a los bálticos, Ucrania y Bulgaria cuando lo necesiten, a cada nación se le entregara un teléfono en caso de emergencia- a su vez dijo el argentino mientras le pasaba unas cajas con teléfonos y 8 más a Dinamarca para los países que los apoyaran.

-Marruecos, Libia, España y Romano, conocen el "grupo", "Stellare"? o lo han escuchado? - pregunto seriamente México del sur a los dos países.

-En realidad si hemos escuchado de ellos- respondieron los dos al uniso Marruecos, Romano libia y España.

\- bueno les explicaremos más o menos que se manejan- decía esta vez cuba- los "continentes" se dividen en bloques, ya que son "vigilados" por lideres-decía.

-África y América se dividen en dos, norte y sur- decía Dinamarca para sorpresa de los africanos

-El boque Belona se encarga de Europa, América y África del norte, el bloque Marte de Asia y América del sur y por último el bloque Minerva, quien se encarga de Oceanía y el sur de África- termino de explicar Egipto con su mirada de tranquilidad.

-Los bloques miran los aspectos económicos, políticos y culturales de cada país- decía argentina- se dividen en cargos, el líder, los trece zodiacales, los presidentes, y los de más baja categoría- termino de decirles con una mirada divertida.

-Pero dentro de esto son en total son 17 personas importantes dentro de Stellare- decía monótonamente México del sur- Los cuatro grandes o mejor conocidos como _"Las cuatro estrellas reales"_ , son las personas más importantes de Stellare Regulus es el jefe original destellare, Antares es el líder del bloque Marte, Aldebarán es el líder del bloque Belona, y por ultimo pero menos importante Fomalhaut-Spica es el líder del bloque Minerva.

-Los trece zodiacales, son personas que fueron alumnos(as) de los cuatro grandes, excepto uno el cual tiene la misma edad que los grandes, doce de ellos se volvieron presidentes de distintos países, el restante dirige a tres de los cuatro grandes, es el líder de la unión BelMM (Belona-Minerva-Marte), su autoridad solo es superada por regulus, el es ayudado por el país extinto Prusia el cual nos dirige- al terminar de decir lo último, España, Romano, Marruecos y Libia abrieron los ojos incrédulos , no creí que el siempre escándalos prusianos fuera una persona importante dentro de la organización.

-En serio Prusia es muy importante- pregunto aun sin creérselo España- Porque no me dijo nada?- decía

-Ese macho patatas2- decía sin salir del shock romano, los africanos estaban mudos.

-Prusia no quiere perder el único lugar donde tiene "trabajo", por lo cual no dijo nada.

-Verán los trece reciben el nombre de una constelación al igual al país que dirigen, no importa si no es su signo-decía Egipto.- se dividen en grupos aire, agua, tierra y fuego, yo soy Escorpio, pertenezco al grupos agua-decía.

\- Yo soy Libra! Soy del grupo aire- decía alegremente Dinamarca.

-Nosotros somos Géminis- decían los hermanos México

-Soy Aries- decía mientras guiñaba el ojo argentina, mientras recibía un golpe de chile.

-Soy Tauro- cuba dijo desinteresadamente

-También sabemos quienes se integraran a los "13"- decía mientras tomaba una lista Uruguay- Italia Romano - Sagitario, Lituania-Piscis, Bulgaria-Capricornio, Corea del norte- Acuario, China-Virgo, Ucrania-Cáncer , España -leo y Prusia-ofiuco, los que integraran los 13 aparecerá un tatuaje con el símbolo del zodiaco que representaran- termino de decir sorprendiendo a los cuatro invitados, España y Romano por pertenecer a los trece y Marruecos y libia por los nombres de los elegidos.

-Corea del Norte, China y Filipinas?- pregunto libia sorprendido-corea del norte no acepta a los "capitalistas" como es que pertenece a este grupo?- preguntaba.

-El nuevo líder tuvo la oportunidad de ser alumno de Fomalhaut y su abuelo fue amigo de Antares y alumno del anterior Aldebarán, no se sabía de su existencia hasta que su tío enfermo tomando el cargo del gran líder-decía seriamente Egipto.

-Nos juntamos de vez en cuando ya sabes elementos aire-decía México del sur son una leve sonrisa.

-En caso que en los países se encuentren espías en los países dentro de los bloques serán obligados a deportarlos o encarcelados, aunque dudo que lo primero suceda- decía soltando una leve sonrisa Venezuela.

-Entonces declaro esta reunión terminada, la próxima reunión será en Buenos Aires, Argentina, el 12 de diciembre del 2025, todos los países que conforman la Unión Continental tienen que estar presentes- sentencio cuba mientras se paraba.

Vaya día de suerte tuvieron, al menos sus reuniones eran mas productivas que las de la ONU.

Sus caminos apenas acaban de comenzar, seria duro, pero con el apoyo de su nueva familia lo lograran.

Hola a todos! Como han estado! Espero que bien :3 bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;3

Hare un capitulo explicando y diciendo quienes son los países/presidentes que conforman esta organización, también aclaro que varias micro-naciones formaran parte de esta organización.

Les quería pedir si alguien quiere ayudarme buscando o dándome ocs para los presidentes que conforman los "13" si no es mucha molestia.

Los que necesito son:

-Lituania

-Bulgaria

-España

-Corea del Norte

-China

-Lituania

-Filipinas

Espero que me puedan ayudar :3 si no es mucha molestia!

Bueno cuídense y saludos!


	5. Reuniones

-+-+- 15 de septiembre de 2025, 11:24 am, Roma, Italia del sur-+-+-

Hace cuatro días, había tenido una fuerte pelea con Alemania, estaba cansado de ser tratado como basura, así que aprovechando que Alemania había ido a una reunión mundial en la "casa" de Austria a la cuan no quiso ir, agarro sus viejas maletas y guardo todo lo que le servía y las cosas de Gilbert, para salir disparado a comprar un boleto de avión y tomar el vuelo mas cercana a las fronteras de Italia del norte e Italia del sur.

Así que después de pasar la frontera (lo cual fue difícil) trato de buscar a romano para que contactara con sus viejos amigos Regulus, Antares, Fomalhaut, Aldebarán y Ofiuco.

A si que estaba actualmente perdido en roma y no traía dinero.

La vida es triste.

Se encontraba sentado con la cabeza agachada, pensando en su mala suerte.

-Que mierda haces aquí patatero 2- se escucho la voz de alguien al cual conocía muy bien, ante el se encontraba Romano el cual vestía un suéter rojo y una camiseta negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla negro y unas botas de combate cafés, en el suéter en el lado derecho tenia estampado en dorado un signo .

-Hey bastardo te pregunte ¿Que mierda haces aquí?- le pregunto mas irritado romano.

-Romano!- sin importarle nada lo abrazo a lo cual recibió un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Aléjate de mi bastardo patatero!- decía enojado.

-kesesesese~ romano! Qué bueno que te encuentro!- decía mientras se incorporaba con una sonrisa, romano lo miro un rato y su cara se puso seria.

-Bastardo, sígueme- dijo mientras caminaba a lo que Prusia camino mas rápido para seguirle el paso.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un automóvil, en el cual romano le indico/ordeno subir, trago grueso, los hermanos Italia eran conocidos por su "habilidad" al volante, el único loco en subirse en un auto conducido por ellos es España y tal vez Rusia, estando ya dentro del automóvil romano solto un suspiro.

-Bastardo, te lo digo otra vez, ¿Qué haces en mi "casa"?- dijo irritado.

Prusia se quedo callado, si le decía a quien buscaba tendría que explicar mucho pero sin la ayuda de romano no podría encontrar a nadie.

-En realidad estoy buscando a Maximiliano Neisser y a Romeo Bosetti- decía serio, romano a su vez también se puso serio pero sonrió levemente.

-Así que estas buscando al viejo medico y Aldebarán, me equivoco... Ofiuco?-decía con una sonrisa fría.

-Como sabes?- estaba nervioso como diablos sabe que el es ofiuco, la decimo-tercera constelación.

-Me lo dijeron, después de todo yo soy Aries- decía- además mi presidenta es la hija del viejo Aldebarán. Tarde o temprano lo sabría y por cierto tienes mucho trabajo acumulado- término por decir con cierta burla, a lo cual Prusia soltó un gemido lastimoso.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras enterraba la cara en sus manos.

-+-+-+- 13 de Diciembre del 2025, 2:27 pm; Casablanca, Marruecos-+-+-+-

Una de las reuniones más importantes donde los grandes líderes se reunirían, se firmaran los tratados más importantes de los países dentro del bloque y a eso se suma los países que entraran al bloque.

-A pasado un tiempo desde que no nos hemos visto- dijo Romeo Bosetti, actual Aldebarán y líder del bloque Bellona, padre de la presidenta de Italia del sur, Rosetta Bosetti, mirando a los otros tres hombres.

-Tienes mucha razón Aldebarán- decía un hombre de la misma edad que el líder del bloque Bellona, de cabellos negros con canas y unos ojos azules que reflejaban diversión y frialdad, ese hombre era Fomalhaut, líder del bloque minerva, su verdadero nombre es Michael Lawler, padre del actual presidente de Nueva Zelanda, Elías Lawler el cual actualmente tiene 26 años.

-En realidad no nos hemos visto en un año Fomalhaut - decía un hombre de la misma edad que los otros, cabello castaño canoso y ojos color miel que a diferencia de los otros últimos sus ojos eran cálido, su piel era algo morena, ese hombre era Antares, líder del bloque marte, su verdadero nombre es Alejandro López Rivera, padre de la presidenta mexicana Yolanda López Vega 27 años y del presidente de Belice Adrián López Vega 30 años.

El último de los hombres era un anciano pero se sentía un aura de liderazgo y poder, cabello blanco que en algún momento fue rubio y unos profundos ojos verdes, era el líder de los Stellare, el imponente Regulus, su nombre verdadero es Rómulo Diermissen, su nieto actualmente trabaja en México junto con la hija de Antares, se llama Alexius Diermissen actualmente tiene 28 años.

-Espero que esta reunión sea de gran aporte, ya que dentro de poco nuestras metas se empezaran a cumplir, metas que nuestros antecesores estuvieron deseando y nosotros tenemos el honor de un nuevo cambio a la humanidad- dijo tranquilamente regulus mientras se encaminaba a uno de los edificios, seguido de cerca por los otros tres.


End file.
